Pixie Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries by Haruna Artist. The series' main themes and motifs are beliefs and dreams, pixies and fairies, storytelling and fiction. Story Characters Pretty Cure * Voiced by: Hanamori Yumiri Ran is a 14-year-old first year middle school student, who recently transferred. Ran, at first glance appears naive, energetic and social, when in actuality she is extremely shy and clumsy. She is passionate about things she believes in - including the existence of "fairies". When not working part-time at her family's bookstore, Ran enjoys drawing despite not being the best, and she dreams of being an author, and writing a book on her research. Ran's Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Flower Fairies and Greenery, whose abilities are earth/plant-based. Her theme colors are pink/green. . * Voiced by: Ōzora Naomi Kimi is a 14-year-old first year middle school student in Ran's class. Kimi is confident, outgoing and encouraging, with a slight but powerful competitive streak. Nothing energizes her more than a good challenge and her favorite thing: athletics, although she bites off more than she can chew on a day-to-day basis and hates cheating. To others' amazement, Kimi isn't but a star athlete, but also excells in academics and culinary. Like Ran, Kimi secretly belives in the existence of "fairies". Kimi's Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Light Fairies and Day/Night, whose abilities are sunlight/warmth-based. Her theme colors are yellow/orange. * Voiced by: Nagatsuma Juri Kagami is a 14-year-old middle school student, who has a hard time saying "no", but helps with all her power nevertheless, whether solving the problem or not, but enjoying the experience. Kagami was adopted at the age of one and dreams of learning more about her birth family. A good listener, Kagami gives advice to those around her; friend or stranger and dreams of being a nurse. Kagami's adoptive parents own a cafe and she believes in natural remedies. Kagami's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of Water Fairies and Springs, whose abilities are water-based. Her theme colors are blue/white. * Voiced by: Kakuma Ai A lonely 16-year-old middle school student. Tae's Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Wind Fairies and the Sky, whose abilies are wind-based. Her theme colors are purple/white. Utopia Fae Project Goblin * A downbeat villain with a deceiving childlike appearance, who is based off the Boogeyman. His abilities are fire-based. * A frightful and timid villain, based off the Mothman. Her abilities are moonlight/darkness-based. * A gluttonous villain, based off the Abominable Snowman. His abilities are ice-based. Supporting Characters Items * Transformation and collectable items of the series. Each and every fairy in existence, upon birth, possesses a Fae Key and protects it with their life as it holds their magic. When inserted into the Twinkle Bottle, the girls can transform into Pretty Cure. They also function as doorways between Utopia Fae and earth. * The Cures' transformation device when used with the Fae Key; a small, clear glass jar with colored fairy dust inside and different designs on the colored bottom half corresponding to the owner's theme. Settings Trivia Category:Pixie Pretty Cure Category:Haruna Artist Category:Fairies-themed series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Nature Themed Series